There are very many types of fishing lures that are designed to suggest or approximate the size and shape of various bait fish. These may be made of very many types of materials, and may or may not be articulated to also suggest the motion of the fish in the water. All of these fishing lures include hooks of various kinds and in various combinations to hook any fish that is attracted to and tries to swallow the lure.
These lures may be more or less effective, but they are, at best, only approximations of the fish that they intend to mimic. In fact, most of the lures are only crude suggestions of a fish, since more exact copies would require the time consuming and exacting work of a considerable artist to produce a reasonably-close facsimile of an actual bait fish. Furthermore, the same skill and detail would be required to produce a similar lure representing any other of the innumerable types of bait fish -- as well as to cover the many different sizes of a single type of bait fish that might be successful as a lure.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for making a fishing lure that will provide an almost exact duplicate of almost any available bait fish, of almost any desired size.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for making a fishing lure that can have almost any combinations of hooks and connections for leaders.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fishing lure that can be made, relatively-simply, by a relatively-unskilled fisherman, of materials providing a wide variety of combinations of resiliency and weight, for fishing for almost any known game fish under a wide variety of waters and conditions. These and other objects are accomplished by: